My Koibito & I
by Schwarz Stein
Summary: Betrayed beyond all hopes, Kagome fights along side the very same person who had hurt many others, along with a demon whom she thought dead. HitenKagome
1. Betrayal

**My Koibito & I**

**Note: Revamped I wrote this fanfic back in my old account, the one before that was rudely deleted. Anyhow, I will rewrite this once again, but it will be revamped heavily, Hiten-Kagome pairing.**

**Warning: OOC in everyone's part**

**Summary: Betrayed beyond all hopes, Kagome fights along side the very same person who had hurt many others, along with a demon whom she thought dead. Hiten-Kagome**

**Chapter 1: The betrayal**

Inuyasha, a white headed hanyou wearing a red fire rat costume paced around the hut inhabited by a fifty eight year old priestess who long ago had lost her left eye. As Inuyasha continued his pacing through the hut, the individuals watching him rolled their eyes.

"Inuyasha, if ye are waiting for Kagome, then I suggest you go to the bone eater's well to wait for her there." Kaede suggested while Sango, Miroku and Shippo snorted stifling their laughter. The rigid form of Inuyasha froze before the tips of his doggy ears twitched.

"Feh, who asked you old hag," Inuyasha growled before looking away immediately. "Who the fuck does that bitch think she is, how dare she keep us all preoccupied waiting for her here while we can be out…?" but his statement was shortly cut off when everyone else finished his sentence for him

"Yea, yea, hunting shards… right." Sango said wearily as she brushed off the statement. Miroku and Shippo on the other hand snickered at the disheveled look that Inuyasha currently comprehended.

"Oh shut up, fine I'll go and wait for her at the bone eater's well." Inuyasha growled before puffing his chest out awkwardly. "Just don't get all too cocky because you made me do something against my own will." Inuyasha huffed before exiting the hut through the flaps.

"Lady Kaede, if it may be of help, but I think Inuyasha is expecting too much from Kagome, I think we should how do you say it, put a restraining order on Inuyasha." Miroku chuckled as Sango giggled lightly.

"Be as it May that the idea is very inviting, but who knows what kind of tantrum the young lad will throw when we grant him this order." Kaede sighed before returning to her duties. As the group sighed lightly, they all returned back to their original post, helping the old priestess out.

"Stupid bitch, taking so long how dare she, what if I blow this god damn well up, then she won't be able to head back to her time." Inuyasha ranted on as he paced back and ford in front of the bone eaters well. "Stupid whore…" Inuyasha spat venomously as he stopped taking a cold glare down within the pits of the well before sitting himself on the rim.

As he gently sat there watching the sun blare upon his face, he enjoyed the little quiet that he had for the time being, feeling the wind brush against his face, blowing gently at his hair, but the wind not only did little to calm him down, it had managed to blow a scent as well, a stench of clay and bone mixed with a touch of ashes as the scent filled his nose, filling his lungs with the same familiar odour.

Hesitating to move from his position, Inuyasha took one glance within the well…"It's not like she would be back now." Inuyasha snarled letting the wind blow a few strands of his white hair in to his face before looking up eyeing the sky above now partially covered with white clouds. "If she does come back she would just head over to Kaede, simple as that." Inuyasha pieced together as he shifted his eyes from the sky. "Till then, I'll just go meet up with Kikyo." Murmuring the last piece out, Inuyasha spun around and made his way towards the forest to meet up with the dead fifty years ago priestess.

As Inuyasha dashed into the forest completely disappearing in the shrouds of the woods a pair of red eyes hidden in the bushes followed his departure, before focusing themselves upon the bone eater well with a feral glare, blinking once the eyes immediately disappeared into thin air.

"Oh Kagome you bad, bad girl… dozing off making myself late, Inuyasha is so going to kill me." Kagome shrieked as clambered out of the well dumping her yellow bag first on the ground while using the sturdy vines to heave her self out of the structure. "Just act neutral and play innocent," She eeped slightly before rising to her feet dusting a few earth particles off her bottom. "Play it cool if you keep a straight face up and apologize he won't get as upset." Kagome reasoned nervously to herself as she grabbed her yellow bag lying neatly on the floor and hoisted the object onto her shoulder before inhaling a few gulps of air, taking her first step; she walked with as much calmness she can muster through her vain before walking her way towards Kaede's village.

As she walked smoothly through the woods, feeling the earth's floor below her, she enjoyed the peace that took place around, the simple noise of crickets humming and birds' chirping was all it took to let her forget her problems momentarily. Letting the peace get to her, she let her eyes wander shut but not completely as she allowed herself to eye the road ahead of her through lidded eyes. She allowed the peace to consume her letting the quiet get to her.

Walking nonchalantly Kagome bluntly was unaware of two red eyes glowing red, eyeing her from within the tree branch as the figure stood in the tree watching soundlessly as the pure girl walked by it. The figure let his eyes glow a bright red briefly before jumping off into another orchid.

Kagome sighed happily as she neared the village, only a few more trees before everything would be crystal clear, as she neared the bridge where the forest cut through to an open field. Kagome gasped as she heard something snap from beside her near the bushes as she cautiously eyed the shaking bush.

"Who's there?" She asked, her voice quivering. "I warn I am armed." She was lucky that her statement was true since her bag sported her bow and arrow, as she relinquished her bag letting the yellow bag drop on the ground before readying her bow notching a single arrow, poised at the bush, face determined. "I will give you to the count of three to show yourself." Kagome said determinedly as she took mini steps towards the shaking shrub beads of sweat immediately forming.

"One… two…tr…" Kagome screeched as the shrub in front of her exploded sending showers of splinter all over her as the next thing she found was having the wind knocked out of her as she found herself laying on the earth's floor, breathing in the moldy stench of earth and decay as something heavy preoccupied her back, the simple indentation caused her to loose her grip on the weapons she had prepared, now the items laying just a few feet away Kagome sighed heavily as she allowed herself to remain motionless. Readying her self for the major blow… the only thing she did felt was the shifting from her back as the culprit placed his or her knee painfully onto her back grinding them against her spine.

"I'll be waiting wench…" Kagome shuddered as she felt the person's breath breathe upon her back, letting off a small perspiration of fear. The voice she heard… it was so strikingly familiar that she couldn't place an origin. But just by the sheer luck of trying to shift her head so she can try to catch a better glimpse, the arms holding her own arms back was remarkably strong, denying her request to take a look at the unknown person's face.

Just like the weight on her back vanished, the trees around her rustling, her hair blowing gently against the wind as she finally picked herself up off the ground dusting herself off while at the same time veering her head left and right trying to catch a glimpse of who the person was, she can finally conclude that it was definitely a male's voice who had spoken to her, frowning immensely, she retrieved her bag and her weapon laying on the ground before hurrying to Kaede's village.

"Ah Kagome, you finally showed up." Sango chuckled from her position near the hearth, the demon slayer accompanied by the monk sat together gazing lightly up at her while Shippo and Kirara played with each other outside, where she had noticed them when she first came in.

"Inuyasha was searching for you, but I presume the dog is outside." Miroku chuckled as he fiddled with his staff. Kagome sweat dropped before frowning.

"What do you mean waiting for me, I didn't' see him anywhere near the well, in fact he didn't even greet me." Kagome coldly stated growling a bit. The true fact about Inuyasha was the fact that his arrogance is always the first to over look his other demeanour, yea he can be cold, or cruel sometimes, but he was indeed a loyal friend. Kagome harboured their friendship a lot, yes she was in love with him at one time, hell she had been in love with him for a good few months right now, but the plot that keeps changing is the fact that Inuyasha was clearly not interested in her, the fact that he still loves his former mate.

A priestess who goes by the name of Kikyo, fifty long years ago Kikyo and Inuyasha were friends, Kikyo had convinced Inuyasha to become human so they can live together, but tragic arose when one day Kikyo was walking alone in a field of grass, hands clutching the Shikon jewel, a jewel in which allows a humans and demons to wield great strength, but Naraku a horrendous half demon posed himself as Inuyasha causing the first blow to the unaware priestess.

While at the same time Inuyasha happened to be dashing within the woods when all of a sudden he was struck with many arrows, at that time he didn't know that it was Naraku who had transfigured himself into the duplicate image of Kikyo who had fired those arrows. Hurt and betrayed Inuyasha struck the village where Kaede lived, at that time Kaede was only a mere eight year old kid, eyes heavily bandaged. He had broken into the shrine to steal the sacred jewel, only to succeed in getting pinned to the tree by a single sacred arrow shot by Kikyo as he tried to escape.

In plum time the half demon Inuyasha sunk into a fifty year coma while Kikyo had died mere minutes after the witness of the downfall of Inuyasha.

But that was all ancient, but when a deadly dark witch who goes by the name of Urasuea had struck the village, she had managed to steal the essence of Kikyo along with her ashes and mere little bones, the dark witch had made a configuration of the Kikyo who was once dead… a mold made entirely of clay and the bones of the reminiscence priestess.

The day where some of Kagome's very own soul was captured and forced into Kikyo's, it was all too long ago and still today Kagome Higurashi can remember it like it was only yesterday.

Yea she knew that Inuyasha was secretly meeting Kikyo, but she can never find any proof to reambunctuate the crime, it had pained her to see that Inuyasha asked little of her while he asked many questions about Kikyo.

"Um isn't he with you, I mean he said that he was going to the bone eaters well, but I guess he left?" Sango said her eyes knitted into knots as she frowned immensely at this. "I presume he went to look for Kikyo once again.

"It doesn't matter Sango, I am used to this now, lets just leave things as it is, why don't I go look for him, I always have a keen sense of where he might lurk." Kagome squeaked fainting happiness. "I'll just leave my yellow bag with you and I'll be on my way." Kagome said as she knelt downwards to discard her yellow bag. Springing back up she focused her attention to the others, who all in returned looked perplexed at her.

"Uh Kagome, are you sure you don't need any help?" Sango asked, eyeing her friend with worry.

"Lady Sango is right; maybe one of us can tag along with you." Miroku said offering Kagome a genuine smile.

"Awe you guys, I am so happy that you guys care about me." Kagome swooned clasping her hand together before giggling lightly. "But I am positive, I'll go look for the trouble maker on my own." Kagome said determinedly, shouldering her arrows while right hand clasped lightly around the bow. "I'll see you guys later." Kagome said bowing to each of her friends.

"Be careful my child." Kaede advised as he eyed Kagome through one of her eyes.

"Will do…" Kagome said gibing the group her peace gesture added on with a wink. As she exited the hut, she strained her eyes outward bound towards the forest where she for surely knew where the white head would be.

"Come back to us Kagome." Shippo squeaked as he nuzzled his head on Kagome's leg. Kagome smiled brightly down at Shippo before placing a palm squarely on his head nodding her own as she let go.

"Well I will see you later Shippo." Kagome smiled lightly waving her had as she departed. As the village grew daintier and daintier, the forest around her started to build up, and within seconds she was completely enshrouded by a wall of trees. She had no idea which way to go now since the whole rows or trees made it impossible for her to make out a direction to choose, so letting her own miko energy flow through her, she allowed herself to be guided.

Everything was pretty much the same, except the faint glow of her miko energy. Her own ability allowed her to home in to a strong demon energy nearby and allow the energy to be radiated allowing her to seek it, and right now, her energy is directing her further within the forest. It wasn't long till her energy disappeared causing her to stop in a secluded area with fine tall oak trees around some dense shrubs.

Kagome gasped as she witnessed two individuals standing side by side under a willow tree. There was no mistaken of who they were, of years of experience and many witnesses, she had no real intentions of breaking down and cry anymore, in fact snooping was way better, plus she has all the proof there was to it right before her eyes.

Rolling her eyes at the typical cliché dilemma, Kagome sat herself down under a tree's bark adjusting her ears to the two.

"Kikyo… how many times must you run away… if you need protection, than allow me to protect you, I can as well convince the group to do the same as well." Inuyasha softly said.

Kagome immediately huffed; this was a conversation worth listening too, if he thinks he can enter Kikyo into the group just like that, than for surely he has something coming against him.

"I thank you very much for your hospitality, but this is something I think no one can handle." The dead priestess smoothly said as she held Inuyasha's gentle gaze with her hazel nut coloured eyes.

"Naraku, I dare say had resurrected an arch nemesis of yours, I believe this someone you will remember, Hiten Thunder of the thunder brothers now alive just as I, he's coming for your miko, I was in the area when I heard Naraku commanding the demon to do this, so I might as well come here and tell you myself." Kikyo explained letting her eyes wander around for a bit.

Kagome's eyes widened, the little bit of information kicking into her sense, Kagome had to bite down a gasp as she recalled her earlier incident with an unknown person… 'Now she remembered the voice, it was Hiten who had jumped her. That one bit of information scared her.

"I don't care about Kagome; let her be captured for all I care… I as well have plan on killing her entire family and seal the well so the bitch can't escape." Inuyasha sneered.

"Inuyasha, you are truly stupid, is your sense clogged up by your own arrogance, or are you just plain stupid, can you not see that we're not alone, your miko friend is hiding behind that tree right there." Kikyo calmly stated.

Kagome sighed, her eyes red now, from the last part, where Inuyasha had clearly stated that he would kill her family; that was the last straw. Summoning the little energy she had, she used her hand to wipe away the tears that was threatening to spill.

"Kagome you insufferable wench, why are you eavesdropping… how much have you heard?" Inuyasha snarled, his white hair swaying from side to side as he eyed Kagome. "Even all these years, how I suffered enough by your presence, those times where emotions ran wild, what the hell was I thinking?" Inuyasha said sneering at the startled Kagome.

"What the hell is wrong with you, I can't believe I actually thought you cared about me. Oh my gosh this stupid cliché dilemma is so getting old, I should have left you so long ago." Kagome seethed as she turned ninety degree before marching back towards the hut.

"Hey where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha sneered making to block Kagome, but she firmly narrowed her eyes before stating the one word that he hates the most.

"Sit boy." Kagome said venomously smirking lightly at the tremendous vibration that followed after, before dashing off.

"Well, there is nothing else, but to shatter the little child's poor heart." Kikyo solemnly said her eyes sparkling with electric.

As the departing Kagome left the scene a smirking individual concealed within the forest tree watched with amusement, and as simple as that the individual was gone.

"Stupid Inuyasha, how dare he threatens to kill my family, once I tell Miroku and the others about this they will surely back me up upon this," Kagome fumed as she broke through of the forest, making her way down the muddy hill her weapons still on one shoulder as she heatly walked.

Kagome was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't see an on coming rock hurled towards her way, until she registered what was going on Kagome groaned in pain as she slumped to the ground falling unconscious. As the individual landed beside her, he took one look at the village givingit a hard cold look before returning his gaze to the slumped miko before his eyes softy readjusting.

"You don't deserve this place, even you don't deserve to be betrayed this badly." The person spoke, before taking the unconscious Kagome into his arms… bridal style carrying, the individual took one glance at the village before the two disappeared into a cloud of thunders.

Within the haze of her consciousness, Kagome ruefully turned as she begin to come around… it was one thing to moan about, but having a headache the size of a saucer was too crazy to handle, so when Kagome blinked her eyes open, she immediately regretted it. "Damn it feels like I've been hit by a rock…" Kagome groaned as she placed her right hand to her head massaging the lump that swelled there.

"Actually you have, and then you fainted, so I brought you here." A sneering voice ingested. Kagome's eyes widened at this, shooting upward, Kagome immediately groaned as she once again landed into the soft futon. "I wouldn't get up if I were you, you need to get that head of yours recovered." The voice said softly.

"Who are you…" Kagome weakly asked, her eyes trying to move but the throbbing within her head prevented her action. The more she looked at it, the realization hit her, the area as well was completely new since she was no longer in the village, but lying in a large futon inhabiting a large room filled with grand furniture's all sparkling and polished. "Where am I as well?" Kagome murmured massaging her temple trying to ease the pain away.

"You're in Naraku's home, he asked me to take you here so he can have a word with the both of us… and as to who I am… well I am Hiten, I am surprised that you already forgot who I am." Hiten smirked.

"No I didn't forget, I just wanted to make sure…" Kagome whispered. "Oh screw this I'm going to heal myself with my powers." Kagome growled before shutting her eyes lightly before concentrating lightly at the specific area where her body aches. Hiten calmly stood as he watched Kagome's healing power took effect, the concentration of white energy light spreading over the body coursing through the vein as the magic healed every aching thing there was too it.

"You have very impressive healing abilities." Hiten complimented as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yea, well if you have great teachers teaching you, plus being the fact I'm the reincarnation of a powerful priestess, than anything can happen." Kagome grinned as she place the blanket aside before getting up, Kagome faintly could see Hiten, since her eyes are disorientated with re awaken pace, but as she rubbed her eyes, the images before her came into focus, the tall individual of Hiten standing next to the door, clad in the same get up as last time they had met, but this time his wheels from his ankle were larger.

"I see you haven't change one bit Hiten, so how are you these days?" Kagome asked, it was strange that she wasn't terrified, the hopelessness she thought she would have had never appeared.

"Well, I'm fine, but I don't know if I should kill you right now, or kill you later, your head would look really great on my trophy case, probably a better price, call it you say an eye for an eye?" Hiten smirked playing with his javelin. "You and your boyfriend Inuyasha took away my brother's life, why don't I just take yours right now and your little boyfriend can cry over your dismembered body." Hiten smirked leveling his javelin towards Kagome's widened face.

"You actually think that Inuyasha and I are a couple?" Kagome squeaked cupping both hands to her mouth to prevent her from laughing. Hiten narrowed his eyes dangerously into slits as he jabbed the pointed tip of the javelin lightly at her forehead.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you lady." Hiten growled softly before retracting the weapon.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Inuyasha and I are like glue and water, we don't stick, theoretically Inuyasha already has this special person in mind while I don't, so as you can see your assumptions are wrong, plus the fact I would never be with him." Kagome said sternly as her lips trembled slightly.

Hiten's cold exterior collapsed as he watched the once happy and go girl fall silent. "May I ask what had happened?" Hiten asked curiously.

"It's easy, the dog demon obviously betrayed her, manipulated her, back stabbed her, formed alliance with Kikyo… and Kagome, your other so called friends agreed to help Inuyasha." Naraku softly said as he entered the room, Kagome's eyes widened before whipping her head towards his direction.

"Naraku…" Kagome growled as she fished around for her bow and arrows. Naraku merely smirked. What was once a person who clad himself in a baboon pelt was now wearing nothing but a simple white silk robe with a matching grayish black baggy robe pants.

"Now Kagome, no need for the hate, I am just here to help you, Hiten here, who I resurrected had kindly went to fetch you to take you away from the betrayals that were going to form at your stay at your friends village." Naraku explained, his long ebony raven hair flowing gently down his back, while his reddish tinted eyes held Kagome's gaze.

"What are you talking about; my friends would never betray me…" Kagome yelled fisting her hands to her side as she glared dangerously at Naraku. "They would never help that dead priestess." She ranted adrenalin coursing within her veins.

My dear, you are simply blinded by this friendship you so dearly call it, but what I say to you is no lie, I have proof." Naraku smiled.

"Oh how pray tell are you going to prove such nonsense?" Kagome sneer her fist turning white by the hardened muscle.

"Hiten, why don't you take her back to her friend's place, but stay hidden in the shadows." Naraku ordered. Kagome blinked, so she was going to be taken back to the village just too over hear some conversation made by her friends?

"Yes Naraku, let us go Kagome." Hiten said lightly taking a depressed looking Kagome into his hands.

"I'll come as well, just to see how you fair with this situation my dear." Naraku smiled before snapping his fingers, in doing so, his outfit immediately disappeared what was then was now replaced by the familiar purple baboon pelt. "Let us leave now." Naraku sneered as the floor around them swallowed them up in a cloud of miasma.

Kagome blinked a few seconds later as she found herself standing in front of Kaede's hut, the day had surely went by very fast since the sun was about to set showering the sky with a pinkish orangey after glow.

"We have arrived at your friend's little hut, now if I may direct your attention to the back side, we may as well hear the conversation that is partaking from within." Naraku said as he calmly walked to the side of the hut which aligned with the others giving off a few space, as Kagome and Hiten followed into the alley space sort of place a low window pane stood ajar allowing the voices from within to flow freely outside.

"Kikyo, would you please join our group so we may complete our journey of finishing the task of completing the Shikon shard hunt." Miroku said within. Kagome stood horror struck as the voice within talked.

"Yea, since now that Kagome is gone, we might as well keep on collecting." Sango in putted.

"Very well, since all of you guys asked politely then be as it may I'll join." Kikyo said calmly.

"You hear that Kaede, I told you everyone would agree, even the little fox is agreeing as well." Inuyasha gloated.

"Yup if Sango and Miroku says Kikyo can join, then it is ok within my books." Shippo chirped. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"There's got to be a logic explanation for this…" Kagome said dejectedly as she eyed the open space. Even though Hiten did hate the girl, but someone as pure as her didn't have the right to be betrayed like this, so out of character he found himself placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kagome raised a teary eye at the hand before looking to see who the owner was only to find Hiten staring at her with an unusual soft facial.

"See Kagome, they weren't your friends, maybe except the old miko, but the others all punned at your disappearance, believed you had died, probably don't even care, see how they replaced you with the dead?" Naraku explained. Kagome blinked, she was totally at a lost of words, her friends betrayed her, they didn't even care about her, they even shunned her for Kikyo, this was all to much, at this she felt very angry, very angry towards the people she had once called them family, the things that Naraku was saying, she was beginning to understand… all the things he was saying were true, concluding into one conclusion, Kagome's eyes what was once bright and happy now fully narrowed into stern looking ones.

"I've masked out scent, as well as the black Shikon jewel around your neck Kagome." Naraku smirked as he found the tainted Shikon jewel glow from the jar Kagome had. "Work for me and all of us will have our revenge." Naraku said. Hiten merely watched with surprise.

"That is right Kagome, why don't we work as one to kill of those friends of yours, well what were once friends." Hiten jeered.

As Kagome stared from Naraku's calm stoic face to Hiten's determined one, Kagome finally realized that she too wanted this. So turning one eighty degrees, Kagome marched back out into the opening where people littered the place followed closely by Naraku and Hiten. "I want my yellow bag back." Kagome said lightly as she grabbed a bow on the ground next to her and the arrows as well, Naraku smirked while Hiten smiled.

"Don't worry Kagome; we'll be here to assist you as well." Hiten smirked as he formed a barrier around the three of them with his javelin. Kagome readied her bow as she notched an arrow, and as the people around them begun to scream and started to run away immediately Kagome could feel her miko energy flaring up as the people from within came out to investigate the ruckus.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Inuyasha snarled, as the entire group came out.

"Well hello there my friends." As the group all turned towards the familiar voice their eyes widened as Kagome launched an arrow at them, arrow tainted with black miko energy as the group watched in horror, Naraku launched his tentacles into the hut to retrieve the yellow bag while Hiten extended his yellow barrier. "Bye my friends." Kagome waved as she watched her arrow soar towards them.

**Chapter 1 finished.**

**Revamped, but hopefully I made it a little better.**


	2. Calmness

**Chapter 2: Calmness**

**Note: Nothing much to say really. Just enjoy**

**Warning: rated for everything and OOC.  
**  
"Well hello there my friends." As the group all turned towards the familiar voice, their eyes widened. Kagome fired an arrow at them, the arrow that was now tainted with black miko energy. The group watched in horror, as Naraku launched his tentacles into the hut retrieving the yellow bag while Hiten extended his yellow barrier. "Bye my friends." Kagome waved as she watched her arrow soar towards them.

Inuyasha cursed his luck watching as the tainted black arrow soar towards them. He had no idea that Kagome would appear like this, she was missing for several of hours, and now here she was in this persona with two new allies. He didn't know what had changed her, but surely she couldn't have heard the exchanged of words in the hut a few minutes back. Regardless, as the arrow came closer, with everyone else paralyzed with its intimidating glory, he unsheathed his tetsaiga from his side watching as the blade turn from a rusty blade into a large hulking instrument.

"Backlash wave!" Inuyasha yelled as the tip of the sword began to swirl with the wind scar, Inuyasha brought both arms in a huge horizontal sweep sending a huge spiraling vortex towards the arrow.

Hiten blinked in amazement at the sight. 'Since when did the half demon produced this much strength?" He mentally asked, watching as the backlash wave collided with Kagome's arrow. Never the less, he kept his ground focusing on his barrier.

Kagome watched with amusement as her arrow molded with the backlash wave. As the two forces combined her arrow's energy with the backlash wave split into four separate vortexes. She watched with utmost calmness as the four vortex came at her at rapid speed.

"Kagome, today you and those two new friends of yours will die by my hands." Inuyasha grinned nastily. "I don't know what caused you to side with those two losers, but your betrayal will have a meaning in this."

"Such irony." Kagome said shaking her head in displeasure as she made her way to stand next to Naraku and Hiten. Like a homing missile locked on to its target, the backlash wave lurched to the side hurling itself directly at the three individuals. Hiten gripped his javelin tightly bracing for the impact. "And here it comes." Kagome said before the backlash wave collided against them.

"That should do it, they are obliterated." Inuyasha said cockily bringing his sword down to rest on the ground. The group watched as the smoke slowly disappear, as it completely diminished, Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. "No way in hell should they have survived that, I was very precise with my aim."

"Inuyasha, you are so naïve, you should by now have the idea that some of your enemies can produce things that can counter your backlash wave. In this case a barrier for example." Naraku chuckled amusedly watching as Inuyasha grip his tetsaiga with vigorous force.

"Naraku, it would seems that you are not here for a mere chat, do not waste our time here and tell us what you want, are you here to kill Inuyasha?" Miroku asked gripping his right arm with his left as a few beads left dangling.

"Wow, so you are not here to ask why Kagome had joined my side, very well, I shall answer your question. No, I am not here to kill Inuyasha, well partially since Kagome here can do it for me." Naraku chuckled eyeing the group who were now staring at Kagome with pure astonishment.

"You guys suck, don't play stupid when you actually know what you did, humph, and replace me over that dead priestess who is made purely of nothing but mere clay and souls. Well, I admit she is still powerful than me but still." Kagome said venomously eyeing the gang with pressed rage.

"Kagome, would you like us to leave your friends now?" Naraku asked holding onto his baboon pelt.

"Yeah, I do believe it is time for us to leave this dump, no offense Kaede." Kagome smiled weakly at the old priestess. Kaede merely nodded, giving her a knowing look. With a last smirk, Naraku brought his hand to his head and lowered the baboon pelt's head revealing the humanoid face with long raven dreadlock. "We shall be seeing you shortly Inuyasha, relish the thought of having another how do you say "problem" against you, because not only is Kagome strong, but you haven't seen her awakened powers yet." Naraku smirks as the group's vision stupidly stared at him. "See you around." Kagome merely flicked a strand of raven hair to the side, giving a last reproachful look at her companions.

"See you around." with that said the ground around the three individuals began to whip up a storm and before the group can blink; Hiten, Kagome and Naraku vanished into a cloud of miasma.

"Great, now we have something threatening to look forward too." Sango said crossly shouldering her giant boomerang. "I mean me, Miroku Shippo and Kaede feel a little guilty for driving Kagome off, but we really can't help it." Kikyo smirked, as she watched Sango's eyes dilate a bit. Kaede turned her back against her older sister her forehead furrowed into a frown.

"Kagome must know that her friends are placed under Kikyo's spell." Kaede said softly to herself before entering her hut.

"Well what the fuck are we standing out here for; let's get a move on finding the remaining Shikon jewel shards." Inuyasha snarled at the group but gave Kikyo a nod before jumping onto a tree branch.

"I can't believe them, what the hell do they think I am? I am much more useful than that cracked up clay pot Kikyo is, what the hell he sees in her that he doesn't see in me." Kagome snarled slamming her fist onto the table where she sat grumbling to herself.

"Is it just me, or do I sense a hint of jealousy in your rant." Hiten grinned. However inside he was mentally biting his lips furrowing his brow in disgust as Kagome talked about the half demon. A weird tinkling, but he had no explanation on why he was feeling this.

"Don't make me laugh, if I was jealous I would have wrung my neck in pure disgust, because me being jealous over someone dead is pure ridiculous." Kagome ranted her eyes giving Hiten the purest brightness he had ever seen in a human. They were so full of bitterness and exasperation.

"Hmmm, that is not what I am hearing right now, your rant is more of an annoying whine wanting answers which however you can not receive." Hiten sneered.

"Well excuse me for being an ignoramus pompous brat, I just didn't have my friends betray me, and I just didn't have Inuyasha and Kikyo try to kill me." Kagome said her voice rising.

"Psh, that is a bunch of cock and bull and you know that, stop making excuses and get over it. We all get betrayed once in a while, it is nothing to seethe over." Hiten said his voice rising as well.

"This coming from a person who has no friends, how the hell would you feel the way I am feeling, I was used to be loved by them, and everything was so fine." Kagome said her eyes tearing from Hiten's penetrating gaze to rest on the cushion she was kneeling on.

"You're right, that is why I don't need friends, because they do nothing but hold you down and make you weak, you are no exception, look at you. Your poor pathetic state, you are doing nothing but wallow in self-misery. Well I have news for you miko, its life; get the fuck over it, if you want to wonder why they betrayed you then figure it out on your own." Hiten yelled the flames on his wheel on both sides of his leg flared slightly. Kagome looked taken aback. Her eyes widened in surprise before narrowing into slits, she turned sharply facing Hiten.

"Don't you take that tone with me you freak, I can whine all I want and you and no one else can stop me." Kagome's shoulder shook as she said the next word. "Fuck you, an animal who felt no love what so ever in his life, don't you ever talk to me like you know me." Kagome venomously spat eyeing dangerously at Hiten who gazed at her with shock.

Kagome's eyes softened a bit and she felt guilty at her snappish response. What made her even worse was the look Hiten now gave her. It was not anger anymore, it was not annoyance, it was sadness, and it tinted his cheeks making them red like he was blushing.

"You're right for once, no, I never felt love, and however I did love my little brother." Hiten said quietly. His eyes casted to the floor.

Kagome gasped a little. How can she forget something like that? It was after all Inuyasha and her who had killed his little brother. She recalled being squeezed by the fat sibling, both hand around her neck. Inuyasha who was dealing with Hiten tossed his sword like a dart forward at Hiten, but he dodged neatly smirking telling Inuyasha how he missed, but Inuyasha merely said he got him, and that was when he turned and saw his brother slain.

"I'm sorr…" Kagome was about to finish but was cut off by Hiten's piercing eyes. The eyes that bored into hers made her gaze weak and her face warming.

"I may have not felt the love you had." Hiten said softly taking one pace forward towards Kagome. As if on extinct Kagome took one-step back. "But when someone dear to me is slain, you don't know the emotions I feel. The reactions the emotion makes me do. You don't know…" Hiten said dangerously softly as he advanced further towards Kagome who gave a small squeak backing up.

"I admit I was wrong in saying that horrible stuff to you, please don't gaze at me with those penetrating eyes." Kagome said shakily her eyes could not help but stare at Hiten's.

"You must understand something Kagome, those emotions aren't there anymore. Do you know why they aren't there anymore miko?" Hiten asked his voice in a dead whisper.

Kagome knew the answer, but she was too freaked out by Hiten's sudden change in behaviour to respond.

"Well miko, judging by the fretting noise you are making, you are afraid to answer me." Hiten said still in his dead whisper. "Well I'll just give you a reminder…" Hiten said as he sneered at Kagome who was now backed up against the wall and him mere centimetres away. "BECAUSE YOU AND THAT STUPID HALFBREED KILLED HIM!" Hiten yelled before raising his javelin over his head and bringing it down on Kagome who shrieked and dodged it, the pike inches away from her head. The javelin inserted in the wooden wall where splinters rained down upon Kagome.

"Hiten I am sorry, I didn't mean to be crude to you." Kagome said softly gazing reproachfully at the weapon before eyeing the raven head. "I said some things that were out of order and if I were you, I would be angry too." Kagome said her heart thudding against her chest with mixed emotions. "It's just today was quite an emotional one for me, and I was frustrated and annoyed. However, I have to owe you an apology for the behaviour I presented myself with you."

Hiten could only stare in guilt as the priestess in front of him where he still had both hands around his javelin pour her regrets out. The emotion he felt now was quite sudden, he never felt like this to anyone besides his little brother and his little sister. These sudden emotions made him let go of his weapon where the javelin remained stuck. His arms hung limply against his sides as he surveyed Kagome. The sudden burning desire to hold her in his arms were strong and was quite un becoming of him.

Kagome watched with sorrow at Hiten. She felt dreadful at all the things she had said to him, the disgusting word she used. Hiten was only trying to give advice to her, regardless of the rude way it was said, but still she couldn't help but feel thankful.

"I appreciate the advices you gave me, about trying to get over the betrayals of my friends." Kagome smiled. It was a genuine smile, not the one where it was forced. Hiten sighed as he grabbed his javelin from the wall and threw it, disregarding where it landed behind him.

"I don't know why priestess, but you remind me of my little brother and sister. Whenever they made me upset or on the verge of, well I do not like saying it but 'tears' they apologize, and for some reason, I just cannot help but feel a surge of happiness. I guess you can call me sensitive, but I am brutally annoyed easily and as you just experienced first hand, you know what I meant." Hiten said smiling lightly.

"This is something I never knew before, hmmm I think I will hold onto it for blackmail." Kagome winked before giggling like mad. Hiten merely blinked before scowling playfully.

"Oh you wouldn't dare blackmail me if you knew what the consequences were." Hiten said before he took his javelin which lay on the floor and poked Kagome playfully in the stomach. Kagome gasped and blushed slightly. "But seriously, Kagome… I know this is uncharacteristically of me to say, but I do truly want to thank you." Hiten said softly leaning his javelin against the wall.

"For what? I was the one who put you through this emotional state." Kagome said incredulously.

"If you didn't put me through that, I would have never felt the emotions that I had back when my brother was alive." Hiten said. Kagome blushed heavily as Hiten leaned in and embraced her. Kagome never thought of this before as it suddenly struck her mind.

'Hiten is quite cute.' She thought smiling lightly to herself. 'He also doesn't smell half bad.' as she returned the embrace, feeling Hiten's muscle against her breast. She could not help but unconsciously run her hand along Hiten's red armour.

'Is this how human smelled like? No, it can't be, I smelled the monk and the demon slayer this priestess hung out with, they smelled of nothing but earth and sweat, this priestess however, smells of water lilies and jasmine tea.' Hiten thought as he unconsciously buried his head into the crook of Kagome's neck where her hair met her ear.

Kagome froze, as she blushed harder, she can feel Hiten rubbing his face against her neck gently, feel his hand moving upward from her waist to her hair where he ran his finger through it relishing the soft and tender texture. "Uh Hiten… What are you doing?" her question was left unanswered because Hiten either chose to ignore it or did not hear it. He continued his molestation of Kagome until a soft chuckle brought them springing apart.

"Well, isn't this a pretty sight. I leave you guys for a few minutes and what do I see when I come back." Naraku chortled as he snapped his fingers, his baboon pelt vanishing and in replacement his original clothing was back on, his raven hair blowing gently from the breeze wafted through the open windows. Smiling even wider as he watched the two glow crimson red in the face. "right, right, lets get to the bigger picture shall we, I want to discuss some issues and some added features I will present to you. First the issues. As you may know, Inuyasha and his gang is about to embark on their journey once again to search for the remaining jewel shards. I alone carry about three quarters of the piece, Kagome, I know you have five shards on you, and the group managed to retrieve twenty. Moreover, Kouga has two shards in each respected leg. We must find a quick maneuver to retrieve these shards from them. Though it is harder then said and done." Naraku said. For the first time in Kagome's life, she saw a frown creasing his forehead.

"Why don't you send Kanna and Kagura to retrieve the remaining shards?" Hiten asked.

"No, I think their incompetents are starting to affect me since even I can't seem to kill the dead priestess. Such irony." Naraku said murk fully. "Resurrecting you was one of the only brilliant plans I conjured up." Naraku said his voice uncharacteristically low while his eyes bored into Hiten's.

"Erm…. How flattering." Hiten said uncertainly.

"It's time for us to take action." Naraku said.

"What, what, what? Since when do I take orders from you?" Kagome asked incredulously giving a disapproval glance at Naraku.

"Like I said earlier when we were eavesdropping, 'work for me and I will help you get revenge on the people you call friends.' Naraku replied calmly.

"Did I? must have slipped my mind. Very well what do you want the two of us to do first?" Kagome asked feeling awkward at being asked what to do. Naraku however placed two digits underneath his chin and began to think.

"Well for the time being, you two can have some rest." Naraku said

"Hmm, I want to head back to my time for a day or so." Kagome said.

"Your time? No wonder you don't dress like the rest of us." Hiten said in amusement. "So where is this place?"

"Well, it is near Inuyasha. At the bone eaters well. If we can hurry we may by pass Inuyasha and the rest of the gang."

"Well, a break can do you two wonders, plus I wonder what we have in store for us in the future?" Naraku wondered.

"Well let's go." Kagome coolly said before exiting the room. Hiten chuckled deeply in amusement before following suit. Once the two were outside, Hiten lowered is back for Kagome. Kagome stared perplexedly at the offer.

"Well, we can't walk there; it's about a three days walk, so the faster we get there, the better. Right now the fastest way to get there is by riding my back; I can carry you there in less then a few minutes." Hiten said, his eyes looking somewhere else.

"Wow! That fast. Well alright then." Kagome chided before getting on.

(A/N I am going to fast-forward it.)

"We are here, and no half breed or ex friends of yours around." Hiten sneered as he stopped in front of the wooden structure. He peered into the depths of the well and shivered. "Are we actually going to jump in this?"

"Yea, first off I need to borrow your trident." Kagome said stretching her hand out. Hiten hesitantly handed his trident over. "This is a precaution so Inuyasha won't have to interrupt us while we are in my time." Kagome said as she embedded the trident onto the rim of the well, as she did this, the javelin glowed a bright yellow. "Next, we take hold of the shikon jewel shards." Kagome explained as she handed one to Hiten while clutching one to her chest. "Then we jump!" The two individuals hurled themselves into the well, as they did the well from the top sealed itself in a yellow barrier.

Hiten watched as everything around him turned blue, and then pitch black after that. When he regained consciousness, Hiten blinked dazedly at his surroundings. He and Kagome where currently in a well littered with demon bones.

"Well, we are here." Kagome said lightly. "I guess it is morning, we can head on into the house." Kagome said as she started to climb roped ladder.

"So this is your time huh? Pretty small and narrow." Hiten joked.

"Please, my world is much bigger." Kagome huffed as she got to the top landing. "I live on a shrine." Kagome said as she walked up the wooden step and opening the well's door. As Hiten followed the raven head outside, he placed a hand to his forehead to block out the sunlight that threatened to illuminate him. "Welcome Hiten, this is my era." Kagome calmly said.

"Wow…. Awesome place you have here." Hiten said his eyes pouring over every detail. Chuckling softly, Kagome resumed her walk with Hiten following silently behind her.

"So why are we here anyways?" Hiten asked curiously. "I could have sworn we were to destroy Inuyasha and your ex crew mates." He was a male and had dignity, but the look Kagome was giving him now made him tremble. "Uh, yeah hehe I am just curious."

Her venomous look was replaced by a soft smile. "I think that the two of us should spend some time here in my era. I have had enough battling for one day. Hell, it was only two days since I joined Naraku and already I've been doing nothing but fight, fight, fight." Kagome sighed as she brought her fingers to the bridge of her nose rubbing it. "So what do you say? A small yet nice vacation?"

Smirking cockily, Hiten brushed his nose. "Sure, I'm game. Since we have nothing to distract us, I guess I can relax. Plus, this gives me the opportunity to explore your era." Hiten surmised.

The two made their way pass the storage room and over to a large building. "Welcome Hiten to my house, I'll explain everything to you once inside." Kagome said. So she did, she explained all the appliances, all the ways to dress yourself in modern clothing, how to watch t.v, how to wash yourself. It was quite fun she admitted since Hiten was a great listener and never once questioned her. It took them a while, but after that, they were now resting in Kagome's bedroom.

Kagome walked with ease in her platform as she brushed back a few locks of her raven hair. Sitting on her bed gazing into her mirror attached to her closet she could not help but reminisce. "I don't know, at first it seemed fishy that I was in Naraku's clutches with you. You were no ally; remember the time you kidnapped me in order to kill Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she continued to brush her hair.

"Yeah, well you tricked me. You pretended that Inuyasha was your lover, well it would seem that Manten had caught wind of it." Hiten scowled as he spun in the computer chair. Stopping himself he sat with his attention at Kagome, both arm resting on the back of the chair were he sat backwards. 'How I remember grabbing your chin and forcing you to look up at me.' Hiten mentally said softly. 'Your skin was so soft, I thought no human can ever possess such traits.' shaking his head he allowed it to rest on the chair.

Kagome set aside the brush and turned, kicking off her platform slippers she crawled neatly onto her bed where she laid back staring up at the ceiling. "I don't know, it's so confusing all to me, one day I'm best friends with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara; now I am nothing but a lump of meat to them." Kagome said.

"Don't get all metaphorically on me Kagome, Naraku, for some reason knew you would be betrayed so he sent for me to grab you." Hiten said honestly as he played with the leather chair.

"I don't know how he knew I was going to be betrayed." Kagome asked as her eyes scrutinized them.

"He was watching your friends through Kanna's mirror. He brought me back using some sort of incantation where it resurrects the dead." Hiten commented.

"Talk about being random." Kagome giggled softly as she tilted her head sideways to look at him. Now that she sees him as a friend, she could not help but admire his details. Like Bankotsu and Ryura, Hiten had his raven hair done down in a long braided ponytail. He had yellowish red eyes which gleamed in the lights, a large forehead, a mouth with two protruding fangs, his attire; orange armour adorning each respected arm, black combat clothing around his torso with blue scarves spiraling around. Two wheels attached to each ankle with flames sparkling form each. He was the same as the first time she met him. So nostalgic in a way; blushing, Kagome fixed her head back to the ceiling.

"It's getting pretty late." Hiten said as he stared out of Kagome's window.

"It's my turn to be random, first off, I want to say sorry for the way I have been treating you. We are civilized right now, we were off to a bad start, but now we are making progress. I have been bitter and cold to you because of the betrayal. I don't know, call me paranoid but I don't know if you will one day betray me." Kagome sighed.

"Well I am not going to rush things here, but I still can't forgive you for killing Manten, you and that bitch boy gave him one hell of a hole. However, I have respect for you. I can't promise I won't do anything to hurt you in the future, but you do have my loyalty." Hiten said as he cockily grinned at her.

Kagome gave a small grin. "Well we might as well get some rest, why don't you take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch for tonight."

"That won't be necessary." Hiten grinned as he got up from the chair and made his way over to Kagome.

"Why not?" Kagome asked curiously, as she eyed the coming raven head.

"Because…" And Hiten plopped himself down next to Kagome's right and turned facing her with a boyish smirk. "I'll sleep in the same bed with you tonight."

Blushing furiously Kagome removed herself from the bed and stood immediately. "Ah no! please no offense but you don't strike me as the type who would treat a girl right. I saw what you did to that snake princess back in that place of yours." Kagome said as she cradled her cheek since it was flushing immensely.

Hiten merely looked up at her and grinned. "You know, for a priestess, you sure don't act like one. True, you did happen to get on my wrong side when you were captured, but this is different." Hiten hummed before resting both arms behind his back and crossing one leg over another. "If you choose to sleep on the couch, then that is fine by me, I'll just take advantage of this kind gesture and ravish your dolls." Hiten snickered as he plucked Kagome's pink hippo plushie from the countertop. Kagome gasped as Hiten brought it down face level. "Now isn't this the cutest thing I have ever seen. They don't make dolls like these in my era." Hiten snickered as he brought the hippo's face forward planting a small kiss on the woven's cheek.

Kagome sweat dropped as Hiten placed the plushie back on its counter. "What are you?" Kagome blurted out.

Grinning humouredly Hiten gave Kagome a brush over. "Just your thunder brother out for revenge for his fallen brother." Hiten said lamely.

Kagome couldn't believe this. Is this the same Hiten she met before her friend's betrayal? He seems such a flirt now and his attitude seems related to a cocky bad boy." Kagome amused herself.

"Look Kagome, this is just my carefree demeanour, I have my angry side, but this place seems much more heaven to me." Hiten said. "This is the first I ever felt peace."

Kagome smiled warmly at the compliment. Even though Hiten had his rough side, he can still be nice. "Alright, I am going to give you a chance, but no groping me." Kagome sternly said before getting onto her bed crawling to the left of Hiten. Smirking, Hiten kicked off his cloth shoes. He watched as Kagome turned her back towards him, her chest slowly rising and falling signaling that she had went to sleep.

"She falls asleep so fast." Hiten mused. "It has been a long day, I don't blame you." Hiten whispered as he stared up at the ceiling letting his eyes close.

Kagome cooed softly at the warmth she was given, her blanket never felt this warm before, snuggling closer she sighed in contentment. However, she suddenly sneezed when something soft brushed against her nostrils. Cracking an opened eye, she gasped at the sight. Hiten was facing her way, one arm wrapped around her torso which he held closed to his chest. His other arms cupped her cheek, his face contorted in a pleasured expression. His hair strewn beneath him which some strands stood out, the strands which made her sneezed.

Kagome blushed heavily at this. She could see that both of her hands were resting on his black armour at his chest section. Her head was nestled under his chin. She had to admit, this was very awkward; but some how her conscience told her this was right in everyway. She could not help but admire the raven head in front of her. He looked so serene, reaching out she caressed his forehead letting her hand feel his skin texture. She slid her hand down to caress his cheeks. This may be fast pacing with her; but she cannot help it. Retracting her hand she slid her head under Hiten's chin again and stared the opposite direction wondering what Hiten would say when he wakes up.

Hiten yawned aimlessly as he awoke, he did not know why but he felt like he can do anything. He felt so good. Opening his eyes, he did a double take in. when did he fell into this position? As he wiggled both arms, he flushed slightly as one hand accidentally groped one of Kagome's breasts. Next thing he knew he was sporting a red handprint on the left cheek.

"You pervert! I knew you could not help but cop a feel. You are just like Miroku!" Kagome raged from her sitting position both arms protecting her breast. Hiten winced at the loudness as he covered his sensitive ears.

"It was an accident. Surely I wouldn't touch something as grimy as those." Hiten snickered. Kagome fumed. Getting up, she stalked into the bathroom leaving behind a speechless Hiten.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hiten asked as he watched Kagome reenter her room fully clothed in a green skirt with a matching t-shirt. All he was met by was silence. He continued to watch Kagome as she opened up her cupboard where she retrieved her sacred jewel shards now tinting blackish pink. "Your shards are still corrupted Kagome." Hiten said as he got up from the bed. Again, silence. "Come on, don't be like this." Hiten said as he tapped Kagome on the shoulder.

"You touch me again… I will purify your god forsaken hand off." Kagome acidly said as she turned to him. Hiten gulped and dashed behind the covers of the bed. Kagome turned her gaze away and pocketed her jewel shards. "I am going to school." Was all she said before she grabbed her yellow bag from the floor where she had left it and exited the room.

"What the hell?" Hiten said dazedly his eyes widening in surprise. "What am I suppose to do?" All he was met was silence and the door from downstairs closing. Therefore, for the next hour or so he sat there on Kagome's bed drumming his fingers nosily on the countertop his face pitched anywhere taking in nothing.

"Oh? Who would you be?" A voice asked from the doorway. Hiten swerved his head in the direction. A woman older than Kagome stood at the doorway carrying a tray of food. She had bushy raven hair, blue-sky eyes, wearing a yellow sweater and pink dress with an apron. Hiten can assume that this was Kagome's mother.

"Er…. My name is Hiten." He said.

"I am Kagome's mother; she never said anything about bringing a friend over." Kagome's mother said frowning slightly.

"Oh well, I am not from this time…" Hiten said before smacking his head. Maybe Kagome did not want him babbling off. Instead of receiving the look of confusion, he was met by a quick smile.

"So you must be Inuyasha's friend as well." She said.

"Dream on lady." Hiten chuckled. Seeing the annoyed expression he started to explain. After a few minutes passed by, Kagome's mother stared at him in sadness.

"How terrible, my daughter and Inuyasha killed your brother?" She asked.

"I don't blame Kagome; she had to do something to protect herself. However Inuyasha was the one who threw his sword at him." Hiten said eyes burning with anger. Kagome's mother set the tray of food down on the bedside table and sat beside Hiten. Sighing she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry Hiten about your loss; but all I can tell you is that Kagome is a person who you shouldn't be angry with, she is kind and generous and has friends that looks after her. If you let her be your friend, then for surely she can help you." Kagome's mother smiled. Hiten could not help but smile in return, he liked Kagome's mother; she is like a replacement mother. "Inuyasha helps her a lot, along with her friends in your era." She finished.

"Oh…" Having come to a realization. "I also have to explain something else to you." by the end Kagome's mother sat flabbergasted. "So now I am her only companion." Hiten said apologetically. Kagome's mother smiled softly.

"You treat her right then ok Hiten? Since she doesn't have anyone else anymore…" Kagome's mother stared off into space. "At least she still has you." the two sat for minutes in silence pondering what to do when suddenly Hiten's stomach grumbled loudly.

"OH hehehe!" Hiten gasped as he clutched his stomach. "My bad, looks to me I am hungry." Hiten grinned sheepishly. Chuckling embarrassedly Hiten brought his right arm to the back of his head and scratched.

"No worries Hiten." Taking the tray from Kagome's bedside table, she took the lid off the bowl. "This was meant for Kagome; however she left school early, so I'll give you this." Kagome's mother smiled. Rising to her feet, she parted for the door. "Eat up Hiten, when you are done I am going to give you something to do." Kagome's mother giggled softly before exiting the room.

Staring perplexedly at the retreating form, Hiten grinned broadly. "I'll have to thank Kagome's mother later for this food." Staring down, his mouth watered at the sight. Six bacon strips cut neatly aligned themselves at one end, two sunny-sides up eggs at the top and potato wedges at the bottom. He had no clue what these were, but they smelled so good. He saw a tiny bole of red syrup at one end. Not knowing what it was he dipped his pinky finger in and scooped a small portion out, licking it, he grinned. "This must be for the potato things." With that, he began to eat, chewing slowly to savour each taste. Grinning like a child, he finished the plate off and set it aside where he patted his bulging stomach with a sigh. Burping he could not help but chuckle. "Now that was delicious." Getting up, he took the plate downstairs where he found Kagome's mother in the kitchen busying herself with dirty dishes. "Thanks a lot Kagome's mother that was very delicious." Hiten said as he placed the dish into the sink.

"It was nothing dear." She smiled as she stopped what she was doing. "I have a favour, would it be alright if you go out and get some cabbages for me from the local grocery store?" Kagome's mother asked. "I would do it, but I am so terribly busy with this dinner plan I have for tonight." She finished, her face flushed with shamefulness. Hiten scratched his head.

He did owe her for the delicious meal. "Alright, what the hey." Hiten grinned.

"Thank you so much Hiten, here let me get you some money, and I will write down the direction where you have to go." Kagome's mother beamed as she exits the kitchen. Hiten sat himself on one of the stools in the kitchen where he waited patiently for Kagome's mother. When she reentered, she smiled brightly. "Well, in our time period, we use Canadian or American money, so here is four hundred dollars; this is enough to buy the cabbages and something of your own liking." She said. "As well, here is the direction to the supermarket." Handing him the wad of bills and the paper with the directions on she smiled. "We also have to do something about your outfit." Hiten blinked in confusion; he stared at his attire.

"What is wrong with them?" He asked as he plucked at his black armour.

"Nothing is wrong with them. It is something that this time era doesn't wear, so you might come off as weird." Kagome's mother giggled. "Here let me get you some of my husband's old clothing." She smiled softly as she exited the kitchen once again. Hiten shrugged nonchalantly as he sat himself on the stool again. He waited three minutes when he saw her come in again, this time with arms laden with clothing. "Here, go use the washroom and try these out."

"Um, alright?" Hiten said meekly before taking the clothing and entering the chamber room. Once inside he laid the clothing out, it was simple looking. Grey t-shirt with a double bubble logo on it, and matching bluish cargo pants with large pockets on either side. "This should be easy." Hiten said as he stripped himself of his armour. Sliding the grey t-shirt over his head with the logo facing backwards, he winced at the funky smell. It smelled like Kagome composing of peach and lilies, but this was manlier. He then slipped on the white underwear over his legs enjoying the soft fabric that touched his bare legs. Once settled, he slipped the cargo pant over his legs. "Just like my battle pants." Hiten mused as he played around with the buttons and zippers. "Now what are these?" he said to no one in general as he fondled the buttons.

"Is everything alright?" Kagome's mother called from behind the door.

"Ermm, I am in some sort of predicament, what are these shiny circles?" Hiten cried.

"Oh! They're just buttons; you hook them in the holes." Hiten did exactly that and fitted the buttons neatly through. He slid his cloth shoes off and placed the brown flip-flops onto his feet. He grinned meekly as he saw a yellow cap with lightening symbols adorned at the sides. Placing that over his head, he smiled. Taking a look of his new image in the mirror, he gasped softly at the sight. He was dressed like a normal human of Kagome's era. Smirking with confidence, Hiten exited the bathroom in his new attire. Walking into the kitchen, Kagome's mother smiled warmly. "You look great in my husband's old clothing." She said. Hiten could only grin as she gave him a cart. "You have four hundred dollars and the direction. You can buy something nice for yourself." Kagome's mother smiled before waving him off.

Hiten exited the house and began making his way towards the Shrine's exit. He walked with lull as he descended the stairs, the small cart he carried on his back. He took the piece of paper with the directions on out and quickly looked it over. Having memorized the sheet, he pocketed the direction and began to set off. His curiosity was insanely piked everywhere he went. He by passed shopping malls, restaurants, and clothing stores. He was sorely tempted to examine the electronic store, which gave off electrical signals. However, he had to complete his task.

Arriving at the market place with ease, he entered through the automatic doors wowing at its behaviour. He had to admit, Kagome's era was a lot fascinating then his own. He walked around searching for the cabbages. Nearly a minute and no cabbages his temple began to pulse. "Where the hell are the greens?" Hiten snipped crossly as he eyed around. Seeing nothing, he made his way over to a customer. "Excuse me, but can you direct me to the area where I can find cabbages." Hiten asked crossing his arm across his chest.

The boy he had asked was tall as him, yellow hair spiked, wearing a leather jacket and leather pants. The boy stared at him, eyeing Hiten up and down.

"I clearly asked you a question human." Hiten snapped.

"It's just right there." The teenage boy replied gesturing behind Hiten. Hiten turned his head to look. Noting the bundle of weed together, he paled.

"Uh… thanks." Hiten said turning his head back flushing lightly. "Umm…. Well good day." As he turned to walk to the cabbage counter, he felt something groped his behind. Flushing furiously he turned back face livid. "Oi! Who touched my ass just now?" Hiten raged. He only flushed even harder when everyone nearby stopped to stare at him with amusement plastered over his or her faces. Seeing the blushing teenage boy in front, his eyes narrowed. "You! Why with the touching?" Hiten childishly accused.

"I'm sorry, but you looked very cute, your ass looks nice and firm so I had to feel it myself." The boy blushed. Hiten's eyes widened in surprise before he glanced sideways a flush tinting his cheeks.

"Errr thank you…" Hiten stammered before responding by giving the boy a smirk. Leaning in, Hiten cupped the boy's chin with his left hand and he turned his face so he was leveled with the boy's ear; at the time, the boy was flushing dramatically. "You are very brave boy; sadly I don't share the type of choice as you. Maybe next time" Hiten smirked softly as he patted the boy's cheek. Turning, he bagged five cabbages and placed it in the cart.

"What is your name?" The boy asked.

Turning, Hiten smirked. "The name is Hiten, what is yours?"

"I am Hojo." The yellow haired boy smiled. As he placed a hand to the spot that Hiten patted, he blushed lightly as Hiten gave him the peace gesture.

Hiten paid for the cabbages and left the super market. As he walked, he counted the money he had leftover. "Holy fuck! I have three hundred and eighty nine dollars left. I have way too much money." Hiten said alarmingly. As he walked, he continued to eye the wad of bills left.

"Plushies and dolls on sale! Buy one get the second free!" A voice yelled snapping Hiten back to reality. A woman wearing a colorful apron was showing off all the gigantic dolls that were on sale. Hiten chuckled smoothly. "Kagome likes dolls; I see the pile on her chair and bed." Hiten murmured. Remembering that Kagome was mad at him, Hiten made his way over to the store. Once inside Hiten took a little detour, eyeing the goodies. Walking row to row, he stopped every now and then to pick up a doll and smirked.

"Can I help you sir?" A male voice asked. Turning, Hiten was met with blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiten asked as he placed Zeus the God of lightening plushie into his arms. It was huge! Meeting up to a whopping five feet seven taller then Kagome but shorter than him by a few inches.

Eyes frowning, the person sighed. "I am the store owner here." The person said.

"I see, well it won't be any necessary to help me, I've got what I need." Turning, he took a gigantic hello kitty doll from another wrack and began to walk towards the counter. "Don't you even dare try to touch my ass." Hiten finished off.

The storeowner watched in amusement as Hiten bought the dolls. "I wasn't planning to touch your ass, I was just wondering if you needed help." The owner sweat dropped as he headed back behind the store.

Hiten chuckled embarrassedly as he walked through the crowd bearing Kyoto. People were giving him glances. He did not blame them, anyone would stare at a person a person especially if he was carrying two dolls underneath his arm. He continued to walk seeing the shrine poles up ahead, he quickened up his pace.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she slipped her shoes off. Placing her brown school bag on the holder, she entered the kitchen to find her mother chopping cabbages.

"Hello dear, I've met your friend Hiten. Such a nice and lovely fellow." Her mother giggled. Kagome merely fumed before exiting the kitchen.

"That idiot, I hope he didn't do anything stupid." Kagome seethed as she bashed her door open. What she saw made her squeal. Charging in, she threw herself at the large hello kitty doll that was sitting at the foot of her bed. "Oh my god! I love you! This is so cute!" Kagome squealed as she nuzzled her head into the artificial fur.

"I'm glad you like it." Hiten's voice rang from the bathroom's entrance. Kagome turned her head to snap at Hiten but was silenced by his appearance. Hiten in her era's clothing? This was unusual.

"Umm…. My mother… she didn't ask you to run an errand for her did she?" Kagome asked.

Grinning, Hiten flashed a toothy smile. "She sure did, it was bizarre the whole trip. First, I went to the supermarket to get cabbages, but this boy named Hojo groped my ass. Then this person from this doll store asked me if I needed help. I don't know, but males had taken a sudden liking to me." Hiten said confusedly scratching his head.

"Hojo?" Kagome repeated as she comprehended what she had heard. Seeing Hiten nod, Kagome started to giggle. "I forgot, he is one of my friends, he used to like me until he had this obsession for groping guys. He's real gay." Kagome giggled.

"I see." Hiten sweat dropped. "Anyways, I bought you this doll, I don't know, your mother gave me too much money so yeah…" Hiten said as he stared to the ceiling concealing his blush. "I also want to apologize for this morning, you know calling your breast gruesome or something like that." He finished.

Kagome gushed lightly at his apology. She would not have believed it if she did not see it. Hiten for once was acting so civilized. It was as if the incident of his deceased brother was lost shortly. Seizing up the point, Kagome made her way slowly towards Hiten.

"You don't like the present?" Hiten asked. Voice showing some signs of hurt.

"No, no, I love it." Kagome smiled as she placed herself into Hiten. Wrapping her arms around the male, she drew him in resting her head on his shoulder. "I like it, I am so happy, thank you so much Hiten." Kagome softly said. As Hiten wrapped his arms around her, she felt as if everything was whole. Nothing right now can upset her. Nothing.

"Kagome?" Hiten softly asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Your breast did felt good when I touched them." Hiten grinned.

Hiten found himself seconds later on the floor spotting a lump on the head where Kagome bashed his head with her textbook.

Except this

**Chapter 2 finished. **

**I liked this chapter loll. Hope you enjoyed. Please ignore my spelling and grammatical errors. **


End file.
